The present invention relates to an apparatus for the continuous multilayer extrusion of particulated materials, which apparatus includes a hopper for receiving the material to be pressed or extruded, a pressing piston arranged for movement substantially in the central plane of the hopper and a pressing canal formed in the plane of the pressing piston.
Pressing or extruding apparatus of the above-described kind finds wide application in the manufacturing of furniture boards and boards used for a variety of other purposes. Such apparatus is described in Hungarian Pat. No. 162,851. The known boards for most applications must be provided, prior to their ultimate use, with additional layers which are usually secured by the application of adhesive materials on both sides. In the case of furniture boards, for example, the desired veneer layer becomes glued to the readily extruded boards. It is apparent that such manufacturing technology involving several steps, namely the pressing and the subsequent gluing, will make the manufacturing not only time consuming, but also expensive. The various steps require their particular equipment and manufacturing space.